1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to structures for live entrapment of animals and particularly tunnelling animals, the trap utilizing basic instincts and characteristics of the animal to assist in the capture thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Trap structures intended to capture animals in subterranean environments have long been known in the art. In U.S. Pat. No. 904,706, Martinson discloses a trap comprised of an elongated receptacle having gravity-actuated gates formed at each end thereof. The animal which is to be trapped must push open one of the gates in order to enter the trap, the gate closing after entry of the animal due to the force of gravity. However, wary burrowing animals cannot readily be induced to exert the effort sufficient to raise a hanging gate in order to effect entry into a trap. Martinson further does not provide a positive source of energy for closing his gates after an animal has entered into his trap, the gravity-actuated gates of Martinson being readily blocked by loose soil or other debris in a subterranean environment. The solid metal floor of Martinson further does not provide a familiar environment to a burrowing animal, the animal thereby being less inclined to enter the Martinson trap.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,186,238, Smyrski discloses a pitfall trap which has an indicator mechanism which alerts the trapper at a distance that the trap has been entered.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,225,251, Andrick discloses an animal trap formed of a metal receptacle of elongated conformation. The elongated receptacle of Andrick has a barrier at each end thereof for containing an animal within the trap on activation of the closure mechanism. The Andrick structure comprises a pivoted floor trap which blocks exit of the animal from the trap on pivoting of a false floor. The Andrick trap must be set in substantially horizontal dispositions due to the reliance of the trap on a gravitational closure mechanism. In a subterranean environment, the Andrick trap would be further subject to fouling of the closure mechanism by loose soil or other debris.
Hamaker, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,683,951, discloses a circular tube for the taking of burrowing animals, such as moles, spring-loaded restraining devices being set to project into the body of the burrowing animal on passage of the animal into the trap. In order for the Hamaker trap to function, the circular tube of the trap must be formed of an axial dimension only slightly greater than the size of the burrowing animal. Burrowing animals show a substantial reluctance to enter close-fitting enclosures which are unfamiliar.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,925,922, Foltier discloses an elongated receptacle formed of a mesh material which allows at least a portion of the floor of the trap to receive soil into the interior of the trap. However, the Foltier structure is cylindrical in conformation and thus does not provide a substantially flattened floor of a width which acts to lessen the chances of the animals coming in contact with an unfamiliar material, such as the mesh forming the body of the trap. The Foltier structure further includes doors or gates at each end of the trap which must be forced open by the animal in order for the animal to enter the trap.
The present invention provides a trap structure which can be readily placed in a tunnel of a burrowing animal, the excavation required to implace the trap not having to be formed in any particular shape to allow placement of the trap into the tunnel. The present trap further provides an indicator mechanism which alerts the trapper to the fact that the trap has been sprung. Animals entering the present trap further are not required to force open gates enclosing the trap at either end thereof. The present trap also provides for the application by the animal of a relatively small force once within the trap structure which causes positive closure of gate structures at the open end or ends of the trap in order to preclude escape from the trap.